The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to port devices and procedures and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to devices and procedures for percutaneous endoscopic gastronomy (PEG).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,072 discloses “A device for creating a channel between the stomach lumen and the abdominal surface of a patient. The device includes a tube and a first bolster. The tube has a proximal end, a distal end, and a wall, the wall having an inner surface and an outer abdominal surface, and each end having an opening therein. The first bolster is attached to the distal end of the tube and the tube is adapted to slidably receive a feeding device having a shaft, wherein at least a portion of the outer diameter of the shaft of the feeding device is substantially the same size as that of the inner wall of the tube. The first bolster is adapted to sealingly engage with the patient so as to minimize or avoid fluid leakage about the tube. The present invention is also directed to a method of using an artificial stoma.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0163119 discloses “A medical catheter assembly including a removable inner sleeve. In one embodiment, the assembly is a low profile percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) device and comprises a body, a clamp, a feeding tube, a cap and an inner sleeve assembly. The body includes a base portion and a sleeve portion, the base portion being dimensioned to engage the skin of a patient and having a transverse bore, the sleeve portion extending upwardly from the base portion and having a longitudinal slot aligned with the transverse bore and a transverse slot intersecting the longitudinal bore. The clamp, which is slidably mounted on the base portion and across the transverse slot of the sleeve, comprises a plate having a transverse opening. The transverse opening has a wide region and a narrow region, the two regions being alternately alignable with the longitudinal bore to open and to close, respectively, the feeding tube. The feeding tube has a distal end adapted to be anchored to the inside of a patient and a proximal end inserted up through the base portion and the sleeve portion, including the transverse opening of the clamp situated within the sleeve, and then inverted over the top edge of the sleeve. The cap is then mounted on top of the sleeve so as to secure the inverted end of the catheter to the exterior of the sleeve. The cap is provided with an opening through which access to the catheter may be gained. An inner sleeve, sized to engage the inside surface of the feeding tube, is removably inserted through the cap and the feeding tube, the inner sleeve having a proximal end to which a tubular fitting is secured. Food and/or medications are dispensed to the patient through the fitting and the inner sleeve and, in this manner, prevent clogging of the feeding tube.”